


The Letter

by SuperBi



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Angst that leads to fluff, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, It’s a bit obnoxious probably, One Shot, This is basically just me making up an excuse to write like a dramatic ass bitch, Vaguely follows canon timelines, but oh well, this is how you use tags right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperBi/pseuds/SuperBi
Summary: Kara writes a letter.





	The Letter

Kara cried silently as she wrote the letter, she was sure she’d never send it, but she needed it all on paper, evidence of the way she was feeling, the overwhelming emptiness that had been growing since Cat had left.

_Cat,_

_I’ve written this four times, on four different nights, so let’s see if this time I can get it right. I miss you, Cat, a lot. I expected to miss you, of course. What I didn’t expect was how it would feel to miss you. I knew I’d cry when you left, I expected to cry for the entire week after. I expected the sadness, but I didn’t expect the emptiness. It’s not that I don’t have anything that makes me happy, because I do. I have a wonderful sister, a great career, amazing friends, and I’ve been doing more than ever before as Supergirl. When I’m by myself though, the emptiness I didn’t expect is there. There’s something missing, and it took me a few days to figure out what it was. It’s you. I miss being able to hear your heartbeat, knowing you were safely asleep. I miss working with you, the way we so often let ourselves stay late, silently working until my stomach demanded we stop, I miss flying to grab takeout to bring back, watching you roll your eyes every time I stole a potsticker from you even when I swore I wouldn’t. I miss you calling me on a Saturday because you needed help with something and even though I wasn’t your assistant anymore, you need my help. I miss Carter stopping by the office and somehow convincing you to take all three of us for ice cream in the middle of the day, the way you’d always make him ask if I actually wanted to go, even though we all knew the answer would be yes. The answer will always be yes. I miss your hugs. They were rare, but I still remember everyone. From the first one, when my self-control was a bit slower than my impulse, and I hugged you, I remember being surprised that after a second you hugged me back. Then the last one, when you were leaving. There was no hesitation that time, you hugged me without pausing first. I miss everything, Cat._

_I think I accidentally fell in love with you. No, I know I did. I fell in love with you and I never even realized it until you’d already slipped away. I thought you should know, it’s selfish really, to put all this on you. I couldn’t help it though. They say there are infinite universes. Isn’t it cruel, then, that I’m stuck in the one where you are so painfully there, just out of reach?_

_All my heart,_

_Kara_

She tucked the letter into an envelope, smiling gently through the tears streaking her cheeks. She addressed it, a small heart following Cat’s name.

~

It took her two weeks to finally send the letter. She’d kept it in her purse, hidden in the extra pocket. She was flying around at night, her heart heavy with the emptiness she’d told Cat about in the letter. She saw the post office underneath her and before she could think it through she flew down and dropped it in the box outside, before flying as fast as she could back to her apartment hoping to wear herself out.

~

It took four days for the letter to reach Cat, hidden away in a yurt thousands of miles away. She read it while Carter was at school, in her room, tears in her eyes.

~

It takes three days for Cat to show up on Kara’s front door. She talked to Carter that night, he was thrilled to go back to National City, so she booked the soonest flight and they packed her stuff.

“Cat?” Kara whispered, staring at her, unsure she was really there.

“Kara.”

“You- you’re here. Why are you here?”

“Your letter, Kara.”

“Oh. That.”

“I love you too, Kara. I missed you in all the ways you missed me, more than I wanted to admit.”

Kara tried to think of a response, desperately searching for words that would explain what she was feeling but everything seemed wrong so she just pressed her lips against Cat’s softly, hoping Cat would feel any of what she was trying to tell her. She kissed her gently as she responded, slipping her tongue past Cat’s lips, exploring every part of her mouth she could.

“So you love me too, huh?” Kara laughed breathlessly when she pulled away, resting her forehead against Cat’s.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think!


End file.
